poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Griffin
Peter Löwenbräu Griffin, Sr. is the protagonist of the show Family Guy and title character. He's a man of Irish descent currently residing in Rhode Island with his wife Lois. He was, however, born in Mexico, where his mother had tried unsuccessfully to abort him. Peter attended Providence High School. Together, Peter and Lois have three children, Chris, Meg, and baby Stewie. In addition, he and Lois had a child named Peter Griffin Jr.. who died when Peter shook him too much. Out of pity he also adopted an intellectual talking dog named Brian who formerly lived on the street as a stray, an accepted fact in Brian's two adoption stories. Peter's best friends are Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Brian, and Cleveland prior to his moving to Stoolbend, VA. They enjoy hanging out at their local bar, The Drunken Clam, drinking and chewing the fat. The four men (often without Brian, although he has joined them on several occasions) do many things together. Once the four friends entered and won a costume contest at an 80s TV convention, dressing up as the A-Team. On another occasion, their fishing boat was wrecked, and they were stranded together on a desert island. Peter's age comes into question in "Baby, You Knock Me Out". Peter should turn 44 but no age is identified in the episode. In "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou", Lois says that he's 43. Lois does say that she is 42 at this time, which would match the age difference stated in "Let's Go to the Hop" and ignore their both being 18 in "Meet the Quagmires". Lois herself would later turn 43 in "Lois Comes Out of Her Shell". Personality Similarly to Archie Bunker from All in the Family, Peter appears to be unintelligent and is consistently depicted as crude and lowbrow. He enjoys activities such as going to up-market tailors and farting inside the suits. His favorite pastime is watching TV. He is also very cantankerous at times and has a strong jealous streak in regards to Lois. A running gag on the show is Peter's preference for Pauly Shore movies over classic films such as The Godfather and Citizen Kane. He is also a huge KISS fan and followed them during the KissStock shows and even got a copy of Kiss Saves Santa for Christmas. Peter is also an ardent fan of Barry Manilow, though this is a fact he has been known to deny in public. Peter also mentioned that he enjoys the following breakfast cereals: Total, Trix, and Boo Berry. Peter has demonstrated himself to be an avid television fan, with his favorite shows consisting of Star Trek, Three's Company and Charles in Charge. An I.Q. test in "Petarded" confirms that his low intellect places him in a category below mentally retarded. He rushes off to attend Quahog College just to count to three in "3 Acts of God". His mental shortcomings have resulted in various accidents to other people; most notably the death of his step-father Francis Griffin, and injuries on multiple occasions to his wife Lois. His attention span is also incredibly short. When he discovers his mental retardation in the episode, he closes his eyes while driving, wishing "it would all be over" and hitting Tom Tucker with his car instead. Given his short attention span, as well as his erratic and frequently inappropriate behavior, it is conceivable that Peter suffers from Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, or ADHD. In addition, Peter is often seen getting hurt mostly by his own fault. When trying to impress Chris with his forward-thinking, Peter claims it is still 1998 in "Baby Got Black". Peter also has a habit of proving his masculinity, not wanting Lois to fall for another man. He is incredibly jealous of other attractions Lois has in her life, an attitude that tends to get out of hand in most cases; in "Stuck Together, Torn Apart", he goes so far as to punch his reflection in the mirror after Lois comments on it being handsome. In "Brian Sings and Swings", he tells Lois, "Remember what I always tell you, if I come home in the middle of the day and catch you having sex with someone, I'll kill you both" though when he catches her in bed with Bill Clinton in "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey", he takes no hostile actions whatsoever. However, he seems not to mind the fact that she slept with other men before they met, just so long as she doesn't do so again; he is particularly proud of the fact that she once slept with Gene Simmons of Kiss when he discovers this in "Road to Europe", but forbids any sexual activity between the two now as seen in "Don't Make Me Over". Peter seems to find it frustrating that he is "wrong" while Lois is "right" about issues all the time, and apparently takes these issues competitively, just waiting for the day she slips up. This day finally comes in "PTV" after settling a conflict with Lois about censorship on television that she appeared sure to win. In an ironic twist that forces Lois to concede defeat, Peter celebrates by opening a secret compartment within the ceiling containing balloons, streamers, confetti, and a banner reading "PETER'S RIGHT!"; Peter then claims that he set this up 15 years ago, suggesting that this had been a pretty major issue for him for quite some time. Curiously, in the non-canon episode "Da Boom", after Lois admits he was right about the end of the world and she was wrong, Peter makes no reference to the compartment, though he had been bragging about his "victory" for two weeks straight. Maybe the compartment had been damaged in the nuclear devastation. Among the members of his family, he tends to treat Meg with the least respect; in "Peter's Daughter", for example, he reminisces about the various pranks he played on her, including tripping her, flicking her nose with his finger, and even shooting her at one point. Also, he wipes a boogie on her hat saying "Hey Meg...Proud of you". He is known to embarrass her at times and with things that mean the most to Meg; the entire family once huddled together to read her diary and continue after Meg catches them. However, later episodes of the series show Peter developing greater respect and unity between himself and his daughter such as in "Road to Rupert" and the aforementioned "Peter's Daughter", though these moments tend not to last for very long. "I Dream of Jesus" reveals that his favorite song is the Trashmen's "Surfin' Bird", and loves the song to the point of repeatedly singing it, playing the record of it, and trying to convince others that "the bird is the word". In "Wasted Talent", a running gag debuted when someone, usually Peter, will be running and fall and then hold his shin exclaiming the sound "Ssss Ahhhh" once or multiple times. Friends Peter's best friends are Glenn Quagmire , Joe Swanson , Brian , and Cleveland Brown prior to his moving to Stoolbend, Virginia. They enjoy hanging out at their local bar, The Drunken Clam, drinking and chewing the fat. The four men (often without Brian, although he has joined them on several occasions) do many things together. Once the four friends entered and won a costume contest at an 80s TV convention, dressing up as the A-Team. On another occasion, their fishing boat was wrecked, and they were stranded together on a desert island. Peter also has other friends such as Mort and Muriel Goldman and nudists Dave and Dotty Campbell, with whom he is seen occasionally. He became friends with Brian's ex-girlfriend Jillian, which stems from their below average intelligence; she even asked him to give a speech at her wedding. Rivalry with Ernie the Giant Chicken In a running gag, storylines are interrupted by unexpected fights between Peter and a giant chicken. These battles feature long strings of action film-style sequences, with explosions, high-speed chases, and excessive collateral damage to both property and innocent bystanders, ending with Peter the victor leaving the giant chicken for dead, only for a sudden movement to show that the chicken is still alive. In "Da Boom", the feud starts over a trivial incident where the chicken gives Peter an expired coupon at the grocery store. The fight resumes in "Blind Ambition". In "No Chris Left Behind" the chicken is identified as "Ernie", and he has a wife named Nicole, also a giant chicken. Peter is invited to dinner with them after they realize that their fighting is pointless, but then they argue over who will pay the bill, and the fighting starts all over again. Ernie makes a brief, non-fighting appearance in "Meet the Quagmires", in which Peter unwittingly assaults the giant chicken at an 80s dance, retroactively providing Ernie with a grudge against Peter. Ernie the chicken appears in the Star Wars parody episodes Something, Something, Something, Dark Side and It's A Trap!, as the infamous bounty hunter Boba Fett. Ernie was also mentioned in "New Kidney in Town". When Peter was hospitalized due to kidney failure, Brian offered to give Peter his kidney. In response to the family's shock, Dr. Hartman stated that this transplant was not the only crazy thing that took place in medical research, and said that he once attempted to clone a chicken. This resulted in the original chicken to grow human-sized, violent, and incredibly hostile. Peter paused at this, and stated "we need to have a talk later." Ernie appears in the video game as the final boss. Health Despite being obese, a heavy drinker, and accident-prone, Peter appears to be in great health. Periodically, in typical cartoon fashion, Peter is shown recovering quickly from serious injuries, such as losing all the fingers on his right hand while handling M-80 firecrackers. In spite of the injury, he has no visible scarring on his hand. In some episodes he displays enormous strength, such as when single handedly challenging a professional football team in "Patriot Games". According to "The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz", Peter played high school football. Peter asserts that he weighs 293lbs in "Vestigial Peter", the same as he did in grade school. In "Spies Reminiscent of Us", during Peter's "poop montage", he loses over 50 pounds; going from around 330 lbs to 270 lbs. He underwent a vasectomy in "Sibling Rivalry". Occasionally Peter soils himself, prominently featured in "Death Lives" and "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein". After these accidents, he never seems to notice that it was a result of his own behavior. Episodes like "Mr. Saturday Knight", "Model Misbehavior", "Deep Throats", "Peter's Two Dads" and "April in Quahog" show that Peter has used various drugs such as LSD, Meth, "ecstasy", marijuana, steroids, cocaine, and crack cocaine, but has managed to avoid incarceration and long-term effects from the use of these drugs. In "McStroke", after eating thirty hamburgers in one sitting, Peter suffered a stroke that paralyzed the left side of his body. For the next three months he walked with a limp, his arm and leg hung lifelessly from his body, and his eye and part of his mouth had slid down his face, giving him a speech impediment. This damage was reversed completely after a five minute session at a stem cell research facility. In "The Fat Guy Strangler", Peter's mass causes him to have his own gravitational pull, shown when Brian threw an apple, a glass of water, a book and a Television, which immediately started to orbit his body. In "I Take Thee Quagmire", it is revealed that Peter used to smoke. Peter also smokes during a modern-daycutaway gag break in "Back to the Pilot". In "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven", Peter reveals as a child he was never immunized for the mumps. In "New Kidney in Town", Peter suffers a kidney failure from a homemade energy drink. Brian offers do donate his kidneys, which would kill him. Before the surgery, Dr. Hartman offers to give up one of his kidneys, which he does and reveals that Brian's kidneys could not of been transferred to Peter's body. Intelligents Peter is shown generally to be a complete idiot, such as being dumb enough in "Stew-Roids" to think that there can be a World War 5 before World Wars 3 and 4 because it would be so intense that it would "Skip right over the other two.". In "Petarded", after winning a game of Trivial Pursuit which Lois rigged with questions from the Pre-school edition so he could win, he thinks that he is a genius, and at Brian's prompting he takes an exam to apply for the MacArthur Genius Grant, which he fails so awfully that he is found to be mentally retarded. In "Quagmire's Baby", Peter thinks that babies can be aborted whether they're born or not. Peter has shown some sparks of being smarter than those around him, such as in "Back to the Woods" when James Woods returns to get revenge, Peter and Brian get rid of him exactly the same way they did the first time, using a box and trail of candy, he makes a point that next time Woods shows up they should do that in the beginning as he has already fallen for it twice. Peter does have ideas he thinks are smart but often back fire, such as in "FOX-y Lady" when he got his new drivers license he decided to have the picture taken when he was drunk, so if a cop pulled him over for DUI when he looked at his license he would think he was just fine. Also despite being married to Lois for 20 years, he was unable to realize she was in danger in "And Then There Were Fewer" despite her acting very odd. As well as was more interested in listening to his songs than to pay any real attention. He also firmly believed that Derek Wilcox was a god due to the fact the picture on his phone made him look as if he was holding up the Hollywood sign, despite Derek clearing explaining to him it was merely a camera trick. Trivia *Peter also has an evil twin brother named Thaddeus and an evil clone called Retep (Peter spelled backwards). *Peter is also good friends with Homer Simpson. *Despite being a hero, Peter is a '''HUGE '''loyal fan of Boba Fett. *Peter Griffin makes his first debut in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of King Kong vs. Godzilla. Gallery peter-vs-chicken.jpg|Peter fight his arch-enemy, Ernie the Giant Chicken. family-guy-peter-griffin.jpg|Peter about to stick his tongue in a fan. sailor_family_guy.png|Peter as Sailor Moon. family-guy-peter-griffin8 (1).jpg|Peter watching TV. Family_Guy_Peter_Griffin (1).jpg Peter_as_Han.jpg|Peter as Han Solo Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Idiots Category:Fathers Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Anti Heroes Category:Main Protagonist Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Comic Relief Category:Not completely evil. Category:In-Love Characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thieves Category:Sarcastic characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Husbands Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Crazy characters Category:Uncles Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Grandfathers Category:Silly Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Cheap cowards Category:Strong Characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Manly heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Comedians Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Sadistic characters Category:Arch rivals Category:Jiminy Cricket's Clan Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Liars Category:Tragic Characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Overweight characters Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Brothers Category:Snotty Characters Category:Not too intelligent Category:Fighters Category:Gunners Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Axmen Category:Riflemen Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Saver Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Child Abusers Category:Adults Category:The Griffin Family Category:Provoker Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Narrators Category:Merciless Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Whip-Users Category:Stubborn characters Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Characters that can talk to Animals Category:Attention-seekers Category:Shotgunners Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Cross-dressers Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Characters who are being unreasoning Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Comics Category:Incriminators Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Global Protection Category:Misfits Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Annoying characters Category:Master of Hero Category:Gentle Giants Category:Giants Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Team Category:Mature Category:Characters who fart Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Adult Swim Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Adult Cartoons characters Category:Characters voiced by Seth MacFarlane Category:Honorary Team Griffin/Eeveelution Members Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Characters who have glasses